1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of holding and carrying devices for manual (as opposed to power) hand tools, particularly T-shaped or L-shaped hand tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Extensive efforts have been directed in the prior art to finding ways in which small manual hand tools can be carried comfortably and securely on the user""s person, yet remain readily accessible for use. Tools that have elongated handles and transversely mounted heads (herein also referred to as xe2x80x9cT-shapedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cL-shapedxe2x80x9d tools) have always presented particular problems because of their configuration. Examples of such tools are hammers, mallets, hatchets, axes, picks, etc. Carrying devices for such tools have ranged from simple loops in the user""s clothing to specially designed holders mounted on utility belts or tool pouches. Typically, the devices of the prior art comprise a loop or cradle into which the head of a hammer or other similarly shaped tool is placed, with the handle of the tool descending vertically below the head of the tool. When the tool is need for the job, the hammer is removed from the loop by lifting the hammer vertically from the cradle or loop, and when the job is finished, the procedure is essentially reversed. As useful as these arrangements are, the vertically dangling handle interferes with the user""s legs while walking, kneeling, or climbing, and the tool is sometimes prone to falling out of its holder. In addition, the vertical motions required to remove and re-insert the tool are awkward and inefficient, in large part because the user must subsequently re-position his or her grip on the handle in order to use the tool.
Several approaches have been taken in the prior art to secure a T-shaped tool within a holder, yet still make the tool accessible. For example, Gallant, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,667 describes a device for suspending a T-shaped tool from a belt, toolbox, wall, or other mount, comprising a rotating holder body having a spring-loaded securing receptacle that secures the tool while allowing the tool to be inserted and removed from different angles. This device provides for access to the tool with a more natural hand motion, but still orients the handle of the tool below the head. Examples of other devices designed to grasp the head of a T-shaped tool while allowing the handle to be disposed vertically below the head include Harvey U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,468; Riley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,716; Jones et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,072; Redzisz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,264; and Stover U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,461.
Some attempts have also been made in the prior art to orient the handle of a T-shaped tool above the head. For example, Henderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,715 teaches a tool holder for hammer-like tools in which a socket near the bottom of the holder receives the head, a clip near the top of the holder receives the helve (handle), and a ledge positioned to engage the widened part of the head adjacent to the neck serves as a fulcrum around which the tool rotates during withdrawal and re-insertion. In this arrangement, the tool can be withdrawn from the holder only by executing a specific pivotal movement in combination with an axial pull on the handle. As another example Bohlsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,590 describes a hammer holster having an upwardly opening elongated pocket near its bottom adapted to receive the hammer head, and retaining means, such as a swing lug or flexible cord, near its top to retain the handle against transverse movement. A separate motion is required to move the lug or flexible cord into engagement with the handle before the tool is secured in the holster and out of engagement with the handle when the tool is removed. Although these prior art arrangements exhibit the benefit of xe2x80x9chandle-upxe2x80x9d positioning of the tool the hand movements required to insert and remove the tool are still unnatural and inconvenient.
The present invention provides an apparatus that receives and holds a manual hand tool having an elongated handle and transversely mounted head connected by a neck area, for example, a carpenter""s or roofer""s hammer, a woodsman""s axe, a dry-wall hatchet, a climber""s pick, a crowbar or similar T-shaped or L-shaped hand tool. Preferably, the holder is mounted on a scabbard or tool pouch that is suspended from a user""s belt, with the tool""s handle freely extending in an upward position above the tool""s head, preferably at about a 45xc2x0 angle counter clockwise from the vertical. This orientation allows the tool to be removed from and re-inserted into the holder with the same natural swinging or striking motion that is employed in the use of the tool. Retaining means in the holder automatically secure the head and neck of the tool in place without the user releasing his grip from the handle. Therefore, no other motion is required to retain the tool in the holder other than that which is used for insertion and withdrawal.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool holding and securing apparatus wherein the tool is inserted and withdrawn with only a single normal swinging motion of the user""s hand, without the user having to remove his hand from the handle of the tool.
A further objective is to provide a means of securely carrying a xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 shaped tool, with the handle extended upward, above the head of the tool and out of the way of the user""s legs as he walks, kneels, or climbs.
A further objective is to provide a tool holder having means for securing a xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 shaped tool by its head and neck area only so that the handle is left freely available in an upright position for grasping by the user.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.